


Head of the Institute

by LovingMalec



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Magnus Bane, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nipple Play, Smut, Top Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 15:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16956708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingMalec/pseuds/LovingMalec
Summary: Alec is stuck at the Institute all day doing lots of paperwork and Magnus is horny for his Shadowhunter. Magnus is just the kind of break that Alec needs.





	Head of the Institute

**Author's Note:**

  * For [danishcookiemonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danishcookiemonster/gifts).



> So i hope I did your request justice. Please let me know if there are any mistakes or anything but I had so much fun writing this!! All your kudos are greatly appreciated and so is constructive criticism. I hope you enjoy!! :)

Alec walked alongside Izzy through the ops center, his head of the institute demeanor intact as he stood with his back ramrod straight and his hands locked behind his back. 

“And I’m probably going to need you to file a report on those weapons that went missing.” He murmured as his eyes raked over the Shadowhunter's within the room. “And tell Jace to bring me the paperwork about that hoard of Shax demons he wiped out last week. I’m sick of having to chase him up on it.”

“Sure, I’ll go get started on it and mine should be done by the end of the day. Can’t promise anything with Jace though. I’ll bring it to you once I’ve finished?” 

“Sure. Thanks, Iz. I’d do it but if you could see the stack of paperwork, I have to do I-” Izzy cocked her head to the side and her hands were curled on her hips.

“Alec you work too hard. If by just filing out some paperwork helps in anyway, I’ll do it.” Alec smiled. He really didn’t know what he’d done to deserve her as his sister. She cared about him so deeply, that sometimes, he felt as though he could never repay her for everything she’s done for him.

“Thanks Iz.” He wrapped an arm around her shoulder before she left, her heels clicking as she walked away. He made his way back to his office, very reluctantly and then sitting down at his desk, grabbing the first file and diving in.

About an hour later Alec sat hunched over his desk as he stared at the file in front of him. It laid there, closed and unopened as Alec took a deep, loud breath and stretched. On one corner of his desk was a tall pile of completed paperwork, and on the other was a taller pile of uncompleted work. He tried not to think about it as he hesitantly picked up his pen and opened the file, filling out more paperwork. He’d gotten through about 30 minutes of it, before the sound of a portal opening filled his office and Magnus had appeared. A smile instantly adorned his face as he looked at the warlock. He was dressed impeccably, as usual; The tight clothes which clung to his body made Alec’s mouth go dry as his eyes took in every inch of him.

“Hello Alexander.” He smiled as he made his way over to the Shadowhunter, who was beaming back at him. He moved to stand behind him before placing his arms over Alec’s shoulders and leaning down, resting his chin on his left shoulder. Alec brought his hands up, clutching onto Magnus’ as he smiled at the smell of sandalwood filling his head.

“Hey.” He whispered as he felt Magnus’ lips touch the back of his neck. He could feel his demeanor slipping away slightly in Magnus’ presence after keeping it up all day.

“What are you doing?” Magnus peered over his shoulder. Whatever it was, it looked boring. He was sure that Alec must be suffering doing all this work.

“Just some paperwork. Nothing special. What about you, what have you been doing all day?” He watches as Magnus moves around his desk to sit on the chair in front, his one leg folded over the other as he clutched his knee, eyeing him with a smirk.

“Clients, potions, missing my Shadowhunter, nothing out of the ordinary.” He shrugged as he watched Alec smile with a blush spreading at the spoken affection before he picks up his pen, scribbling on the paper as he desperately tried to not let himself be distracted. He should have known better.

“Well, your day was probably much more interesting than mine.” He absentmindedly wrote on the page without looking up at the warlock. The faster he got it done, the more time he could spend just the two of them together. 

“I can leave if you’d like? Let you get on with your Shadowhunter business.” Magnus could see that Alec was busy, however he desperately hoped that Alec wouldn’t mind his company for a while. 

“No, don’t be silly. You don’t have to leave, I can still do it while you’re here if you don’t mind.” He shrugged. Magnus smiled and waved his hand as a casual gesture after receiving the answer he’d hoped for. Now, he desperately hoped that he wouldn’t mind the other plans he had for them both. He was horny, of that he was sure. And while they’ve been intimate together multiple times, he can’t help but crave more of his Shadowhunter. Magnus cocked his head to the side as he watched him write and focus on the words written on the page, not looking up and he mentally sighed to himself. He knows that Alec works too hard, and sometimes he has to remind him to take a breather.

“When was the last time you took a break Alexander?” 

“Mm, not sure why?” Magnus could hear the bona fide truth underneath his words. He hasn’t had one yet. His smirk is accompanied by wide and excited eyes as he comes up with an idea to set his plan in motion.

“Then please take one now. You work too damn hard darling. I’d hate to see you wither away because of some frivolous paperwork.” Alec’s head slowly lifts from where it’s hung as he looks at Magnus. 

“I can’t.” He sighs and shakes his head as he turns the page. It’s obvious to Magnus that he can be tempted, but his words aren’t enough. Not yet. “I have so much work to do and the quicker I do it the quicker it’s over with.” He set’s back to work, reading over parts before filling in the rest. Magnus sighs as he got to his feet, sauntering around the desk with ease and stopping behind Alec again before draping himself over his back. 

“Alexander.” He coos, edging him on as he places his lips against the back of Alec’s neck, bringing his hands down over Alec’s chest. He feels the muscles flex beneath his hand, but Alec continues to write. It doesn’t last long however, when Alec’s eyes flutter shut as he feels Magnus’ hands roam around the front of his body, his lips leaving quick kisses in many spots on the back of his neck. He knows his cheeks are flushed, he can feel the heat beneath them. But he goes back to writing, needing the distraction. He could feel himself getting harder with every touch of Magnus’ hands and lips against him. No matter how many times they do it, the fact that Magnus can make him desperately hard within a minute of touching him still amazes him. He can never get enough of it. As he feels Magnus’ hand slip underneath the jumper he’s wearing, he drops the pen; he’s sure that his whole head of institute demeanor slips away, and in that moment, to him, they are just Alec Lightwood and Magnus Bane sat in the office of the Institute. 

The feel of Alec’s hot skin beneath his palms has him mouthing at Alec’s neck harder, biting and sucking along the exposed skin. He’s been itching for it all day, to have his Shadowhunter fall apart beneath him, anyway he can get him. His fingers brush softly over a nipple and he feels his cock give an excited twitch, the mewl that Alec produces spurring him on further. Alec wasn’t sure why he was turned on so quickly, excluding the fact that it was Magnus who was touching him, his hands roaming his body. Magnus brings both of his hands to roll each nipple between two fingers, pinching them softly as Alec jolts a little at the touch. He brings one hand out slowly, trailing it down over his abs and gradually brushing his fingers over his cock.

He could feel how hard he was when he eventually grabbed him through his jeans. He didn’t move his hand, just squeezed as he held him while his other hand continued to tease at his nipple. So far, Magnus could tell that he was slowly reducing his Shadowhunter into a horny mess within his own office as he noticed that he went lax. Alec was so riled up from just Magnus hands, but he didn’t have any idea as to why. It faintly dawned on him that it may be because they are in his office at the institute, although the thought of having sex with Magnus in the particular location had never occurred to him, much less turned him on.

Magnus moved around to the front of Alec and situated himself in his lap, straddling him as his feet touch the floor on both sides of his Shadowhunter. His hands card through Alec’s hair, pulling his head back so that there’s more access to his neck, before they rested on his chest as he brought his lips to Alec’s jaw, trailing lingering kisses up and down the jawline before moving his lips down to his neck. He focuses on his hands, trailing them further down until he reaches the hem of his top, before slipping his hands beneath it, once again feeling Alec’s skin beneath his own as he feels the broad muscles before moving further up, once again skimming softly over his nipples before trailing his hands through the fine chest hair that lays there.

“M-Magnus.” Magnus moves to a nipple pinching it softly in between two fingers, before flicking slightly and moving his hips with the smallest swivel at the same time. Alec catches a glimpse of the file on the desk over his shoulder.

“Mmm.” A soft hum is all he lets out as he mouths at the deflect rune, his favourite rune, running his tongue along the shape of it and feeling the goosebumps rise on his skin beneath his fingers.

“I have- I have to finish this.” Alec whines. Of course, he didn’t mean his words but he is still completely shocked when he feels Magnus lift himself away from him as he stops his actions and sits beside him on top of the desk. He didn’t look as effected as Alec did by what just happened. His face was flushed and his hair was slightly messy from Magnus’ hands carding through it, while his eyes were wide and slightly confused.

“By all means, continue with your important head of Institute duties. Don’t let me sidetrack you from them.” He waved his hand towards the files, trying not to laugh at the incredulous look on Alec’s face. Alec knew what he’d said about finishing the work, but he didn’t actually want him to stop. Now he didn’t know what to do with himself. He couldn’t simply continue working again when he had a problem in the southern area, and surely Magnus hadn’t just done that to give up so easily. He continued to stare at the warlock, a frown seared onto his face as his chest moved quite quickly, rising and falling with every breath he was trying to control.

“Alexander? Your work.” He’d got nervous for a moment, thinking that maybe he’d broken the young Shadowhunter by riling him up. He brought two fingers in front of him, clicking them twice and he watched Alec blink before pushing up from his seat and standing, slotting himself between Magnus’ legs and grabbing his face between his hands eagerly, almost leaning his whole body onto Magnus.

“Please Magnus. You can’t just do that to me and then stop. I need you. I want you, please.” He squeaked. Alec Lightwood has never begged for anything so desperately. Magnus hadn’t even really teased him, not fully. He knew that Magnus could wreck him further if he wished to, and honestly, he craved it. It was something he had yet to bring up with Magnus, how much teasing and edging turned him on. But, after he’d finished his attempt at begging, an eminent blush spread across his cheeks, spreading down his neck as he avoided Magnus’ gaze when his words catch up with him. He doesn’t beg to him often as usually Magnus gives in all too soon, and he certainly isn’t familiar with being so forward with his words when asking for something. 

Magnus looks at Alec, his eyes wide and he’s pretty sure there’s a growing wet patch on the front of his underwear as he watches the redness unfurl on the Shadowhunter's cheeks. He grabs Alec’ chin with his thumb and fore finger and lifts it, so that he’s looking at him. He moves his hand, splaying it across his cheek and rubbing his cheekbone tenderly.

“Oh Alexander.” He coos. “All you had to do was ask.” He smiled as he hopped off the desk and took Alec’s hand, leading him over to the couch and sitting him down. He straddles him, digging his knees into the pillows on either side as he let himself be fully seated in his lap and he brings his hands around Alec’s neck and interlocks his fingers as he pulls his face to his before placing his lips onto Alec’s softly. They move slowly together, their tongues sliding against each other as they breath each other in. It sets every one of their nerves on fire as Alec clutches at the lapels on Magnus’ jacket, needing to pull him in closer, flush again his body. Magnus moved his hips against Alec’s, rolling them against his cock, causing Alec to disconnect from Magnus’ lips harshly and let out a sharp hiss. Magnus let out a low chuckle.

“My my, you really are desperate aren’t you darling.” Magnus murmured against his lips, but when Alec reached forward to join them again, Magnus moves back, watching as Alec pouts. Instead, he continues to grind down onto his lap, earning small huffs of breath from him as his hips swivel clockwise, before switching his technique and just grinding back and forth slowly, keeping his lips just shy of Alec’s while he continued to look up at him. This angle makes sure that his cock is also getting some friction, and although he isn’t as riled up as Alec, he tips his head back just a little bit.

“Mag-Magnus, please.” He whispered against his lips. They were touching, but not enough for them to be kissing, just enough for them to breath each other in, to feel one another's hot breath fanning out to mix with each other's. Magnus was gone all too soon however, as he lifted himself off of Alec’s lap and knelt down onto the floor. The sight of the all-powerful warlock on his knees, in between Alec’s as he stares up at him has his dick twitching in his underwear. He had to tip his head back to look at the ceiling, because if he knew that if he watched what Magnus was about to do, he wouldn’t last very long and this would be over far quicker than he wanted. Magnus’ hand went to his belt buckle, but he didn’t make a move to go further. 

“Alexander look at me.” Magnus whispered and he watched as Alec’s head slowly lifted from the back of the seat. “Are you sure about this? Because if you aren’t comfortable with doing this in your office I can portal us back to the loft if you’d prefer.” They hadn’t done this in his office before, much less in the Institute, and Magnus needed to be sure that this was what Alec wanted too, and not just because he was horny.

“No, it’s fine here, doesn’t bother me.” He whispers. “But- could you make sure that the door is locked?” His eyes move quickly from Magnus to the door and back. He didn't mind where they were, in fact it made no difference to him as he was still with Magnus, but he did feel slightly worried about the fact that anyone could walk in and witness the head of the New York Institute at the high warlock of Brooklyn's mercy. 

“Of course, darling.” Magnus smiled as he waved his hand, blue sparks emerging. It appeared as though nothing had happened as there was no sound or movement of the door. “There, all done.” He smiled as he went back to work, puling the belt off before unbuttoning his trousers. Alec knew that he should look away, because as soon as Magnus touches him, he may not be able to control himself. But he just can’t bring himself to look away as he watches Magnus hook his fingers into his trousers and slide them down, Alec lifting his hips to make it easier. 

Magnus leaves his boxers on him and finally tears his eyes away from Alec’s, looking down at his goal. He is able to see the outline of Alec’s cock through the thin fabric, and so he brings his lips down, connecting it only to the fabric. He mouths at Alec’s cock leisurely, kissing and licking through cotton and when he reaches the tip, he can feel the salty taste of precome from where he’s been so riled up.

Alec can feel his hot breath fanning over his cock beneath the fabric, and when Magnus reaches the head and gives a teasing lick, he lets out a squeak louder than intended, causing him to bring his hand up to his mouth, determined not to let any more out in fear of someone hearing them. But Magnus has other plans as he brings his hand up to pull Alec’s away from his face.

“I’ve placed a sound proofing spell on your office, no one can hear you my love, excluding me of course.” He smirks as he places a kiss to the back of Alec’s hand before letting go, moving to hook his fingers into the waistband of Alec’s boxers. He removes them slowly, sliding them down Alec’s legs while watching his cock bounce under his gaze. Alec waits, and watches as Magnus moves to Alec’s inner thigh, placing a kiss before trailing all the way up to where Alec needed him most. He deliberately missed his cock however, moving to the other thigh and repeating his actions, watching as Alec’s cock twitched against his stomach. 

He couldn’t control it, but watching Magnus tease him is turning him on to the point where is cock is leaking pre-come against his stomach. He needs something, and so he pushes his hips up off of the sofa, barely getting anywhere as Magnus pushes against his hips. He must realize how much Alec needs it, as instead of continuing with his trail of kisses, he moves to his cock. Alec can feel his hot breath fanning over the underside of his cock and he trembles, waiting for the inevitable touch of Magnus lips or tongue. When Magnus places a kiss on the slick head of his cock, Alec lets out a breath, which he didn’t even realize he was holding in.

Magnus grabs him by the base as he swirls his tongue around the head while looking up at Alec. There’s something about the fact that Magnus is the only person that gets to see him like this, so lost in pleasure, eyes clouded with a desperate need for release. It makes Magnus feel something. The thought that no one else has ever seen him like this, only Magnus’ eyes have witnessed what Alexander is like in the throes of passion, makes his cock jump within its confines. 

He sucks on the head and watches Alec’s eyelids droop shut as his fingers find their way to Magnus’ hair, gripping on tight as he takes him further into his mouth. He slowly bobs his head, relaxing his throat and taking in more each time his head goes down. Alec’s fingers are tightening in his hair with the feel of Magnus’ lips sliding down his cock and his shoulders are hunching forward as Magnus’ tongue presses into the vein running up the side of it. He let his glamour fall as he relaxed his throat, taking Alec all the way so that his nose touched his skin and he held there for a moment. Alec tried to stay still, his fingers pulling lightly at Magnus’ hair as not to thrust up or hurt him in anyway. When Magnus’ throat contracts Alec lets out a grunt before pulling Magnus’ head up. He disconnects from him, leaving a trail of spit and Alec just watches, his mouth agape and his eyes wide. It truly is a sight to behold, Magnus’ hair both messy from Alec pulling at it, yet still intact, a trail of spit and precome connecting them from Magnus’ lips to the head of his cock. 

His hand jerks him lazily as he breathes deeply and Alec leans forward to lean his head against Magnus’ forehead. He blinks and a shy smile lights up his flushed face. It causes Magnus to lean forward and capture Alec’s lips with his own. Alec can faintly taste himself on Magnus tongue, along with the charming taste of Magnus himself as he sucks on his bottom lip. Alec pours everything that he wasn’t to say into the kiss.  _Thank you for all the pleasure you have given me. I love you so much._ _You amaze me_ _._  Magnus smiles against his lips as he practically hears it. What he does physically hear however is the small whine that escapes his throat when he nips at the lower lip and squeezes him around the base at the same time. He lets him go in favor of snapping his fingers, ridding Alec of the top which he was still wearing and himself of every piece of clothing.

Alec watches as all the clothes vanish and Magnus’ cock, free of its restrictions, bounces slightly. Magnus cocks his head to the side under Alec’s scrutiny, and when he realizes he’s been caught, he avoids Magnus’ unglamoured eyes. He isn’t able to do so for long however, because the eyes he’s come to know and love, the eyes which are becoming his favorite pair in the world, reel him back in. He looks up and extends a hand towards Magnus, which he accepts and lets Alec pull him into his lap. Now he can feel it as Alec presses in between the cleft of his asscheeks and it makes him grind down.

“Magnus.” Alec whispers as his hands grip at Magnus’ waist while his head falls back. “Please.” Magnus takes one of Alec’s hands from his hip and brings it to his slicked-up hole, leaving it there and resting his hands on Alec shoulders, letting the Shadowhunter explore for himself. He lets out an audible moan, far louder than the others, as his finger slides in easy and Magnus smirks as he watches the surprise on Alec’s face followed with a flushed, wide eyed smile

“Did you-”

“Prepare myself with Magic? Why yes Alexander, I did.” He leant in closer to Alec's ear as he practically fucks himself on Alec’s finger. “I can do plenty of other things with my magic too. Just informing you for the future.” he kisses up and down along the deflect rune and Alec shivers. That information opens up many new possibilities for them, and the thought has goosebumps rising on his skin. He shakes his head, focusing on what’s going on in front of him and presses another finger in, joining the first one. Magnus breathes slower this time, as he smiles. But it isn’t enough to make him lose control yet. However, when Alec slides in a third finger, Magnus rests his forehead against Alec’s and his eyelids are fluttering shut when Alec softly grazes over his prostate, his legs tensing. As Alec moves his fingers in an out, each time producing more pleasure, he stares directly into the cat eyes he adores. The different hints of golden-brown cause his heart to flutter. And the fact that Magnus can barely keep them open has him smiling shyly with the thought that he’s doing that to him.

“Right there oh my goodness.” He breaths out when Alec applies direct pressure onto the small area of nerves, not letting up. Magnus is trembling in his lap and his fists are clenching in Alec’s hair. He removes his fingers when Magnus connects their lips in a languid and sloppy kiss and takes a hold of Alec's cock, directing it to his entrance before slowly sinking down on him. When he bottoms out, Alec is gripping tightly at Magnus’ hips as he’s hit with an urge to thrust his hips up into the warlock currently sat in his lap. But Magnus lifts his hips a little, testing the waters. The tightness and the heat of Magnus surrounding his cock has him breathing harshly, letting out small audible moans. Because Magnus has teased him so much, he isn’t sure he’s going to last as long as he wants to, and considering both the fact that they are in his office and the way Magnus looks right now, his hair disheveled and his cat eyes on full display for him and him only, he’s nearing the edge faster than expected. 

He speeds up, his hips coming down against Alec’s with more force, skin slapping against skin and they both just look at each other. Magnus considers where a he is for a brief second. Both physically and mentally. He never though that’d he’d be here, in the head of the Institutes office and bouncing on his cock. Much less the head of the Institute being the recently closeted Shadowhunter he’d been trying to snatch some time ago. He was proud of the both of them for coming all this way with each other. He was proud of Alec because of the fact that he’s having sex with a man, specifically a warlock, when he should be doing work for the clave. If that isn’t a big fuck you, he doesn’t know what is. The thought has him smiling.

Alec’s thoughts match Magnus’. Thinking about how far the both of them have come, mainly since the wedding that never happened - and thank the angel for that – but along the twists and turns of their relationship too. And now here they were, the man he loves bringing him to the brink of release on the sofa of his own office. Magnus attaches his lips to Alec’s neck, sucking harshly on the side without the deflect rune, but still running his fingers over the outline of it. When Magnus moves his hips back and forth instead of up and down, it hits the sweet spot inside of him that has him whimpering. 

“Magnus. Magnus I’m-”

“Cum Alec, please. Do it.” He quietly rasps in his ear and clenches around his cock purposefully. Alec buries his head in Magnus neck and moans in ecstasy as his release takes over all of him, every nerve in his body igniting as he moans and spills inside of Magnus, grinding up into Magnus as to not stop his pleasure while riding out his own. He’s out of breath, his chest rising heavily as he tries to relax his bones enough. With a burst of confidence and shaky hands, although his face stays hidden in Magnus’ neck, he brings his hand down to Magnus’ neglected cock. He spreads around the precome which is beading at the tip of his cock and uses it to let his hand glide smoothly up and down his cock, twisting when he gets to the head as Magnus fucks into his hand.

“Yes, yes don’t stop Alexander.” He whispers against Alec’s lips and once he’s able to breath enough, he indulges in them, claiming his lips and slipping his tongue into his mouth. He goes slightly lax against him when he hits his prostate dead on with a particular thrust up from Alec and comes with a long moan into Alec’s mouth, the sound muffled as he spills onto Alec’s torso and his hand. Alec keeps jerking him, watching as Magnus’ eyes shut and his head is thrown back, and he stops when Magnus twitches from the stimulation. He lifts his hips, letting Alec fall from his ass and clicking his fingers, cleaning up the mess they’ve made but stays settled into his lap, his head leaning on his chest. 

“Mmm, thank you.” He smiles against Alec’s skin and his hand trails through the hair that adorns it. 

“Why are you thank me? That was much more fun that sitting through lots of paperwork, I should be thanking you.” Alec laughs out as he gives a sorrowful look towards the files still waiting for him. 

“Still, thank you for indulging me. I do apologize though, for taking you away from your work. Because no matter what you still have to do it and I’ve wasted the time you could have used to do it.” He frowns as he looks up at the Shadowhunter.

“No Magnus. I’d chose time with you, no matter what we’re doing, over boring paperwork. Always.” His brows were furrowed as he looked down at Magnus, who was now smiling. His glamour was back up, and Alec missed the cat eyes, as he usually did whenever he hid them from the world. “And it wasn’t wasted time trust me. I mean, the things you do...” Magnus laughs, but then a knock at the door stops him. He quickly clicks his fingers, both conjuring their clothes to their bodies within a millisecond of the click and unlocking the door as they stand from the sofa and Alec walks to the desk just as the door opens to reveal Izzy.

“Hey Magnus.” She smiles a knowing smile, and Magnus knows that she’s aware of his little distraction, she’s always aware. She stood there, her hands folded behind her back.

“Dear Isabelle, how are you?” He moves to sit on the chair opposite the desk. 

“I’m good, yeah. And you?” 

“I’m excellent thank you.” He smirks back at her. 

“What’s up Iz?” Alec is confused as Magnus and Izzy share a smile.

“Well, I already knocked once like 10 minutes ago, but you never answered.” Alec averted her eyes. He was... indecent at the time, so what was he supposed to tell his sister.

“I was busy, why what did you need?” She cocked her head to the side, her eyebrows shooting up as she looked back and forth between her brother and Magnus. Clearly.

“My report, remember? The missing weapons. I have it, it’s done.” She raises her hand from her back and places the report on the table. 

“Thanks, you find Jace?” 

“Nope. Think he’s with Clary.” The smile never leaves hers or Magnus’ face, so he has to ask. But he’s afraid that he already knows the answer.

“Okay what are you two smiling about?” He looks between them both, although Magnus continues to look at Alec and Izzy just smiles.

“You might want to fix your clothes, they’re inside out.” She snickers and Alec looks down to find that she’s right. 

“Magnus!” Alec sighed and gave his boyfriend a pointed look.

“It appears that in my haste of trying to dress us, I wasn’t paying enough attention and got it wrong. I apologize.” He holds his hands up in surrender, but Izzy just laughs and shakes her head.

“That’s not even the give away Alec. Your hair, both of yours, is a mess. A mess that looks like it could only be made because someone pulled on it.” She was clutching at her stomach as she continued to laugh uncontrollably. “On top of that, your cheeks are rosy.” 

“Leave.” He waved her away and she walked away, her laugh filling the halls.

“To be fair, the just fucked look suits you well darling. Your little blush is adorable.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! If you've made it this far thank you for reading and please let me know if there's anything I can improve on!! :)


End file.
